The present disclosure relates to product packaging, and more specifically to packaging that may continue to be useful to a consumer to protect and store the enclosed product after it has been purchased. Although numerous packaging designs are available for product shipment and retail display, the utility of these packaging configurations is typically exhausted once the product is purchased. Examples of packaging for product shipment and retail display are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,382, 4,813,382, 5,855,499, 6,012,842, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.